


No Interruptions

by mywritingbox



Series: Fili and Liliana [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Imagine Dwalin’s reaction to his daughter falling in love with Fili.





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was inspired by this post made on Imaginexhobbit. It came out a bit fluffier than I had originally planned though, I can easily imagine Fili like this. Enjoy!

Liliana stared at the amount of cake that was piled on the table for the feast and as she wondered just how much of it she could stuff her face with before her mother came after her again, a folded note came into her view. Blinking back, she turned to find Kili standing next to her with his hand held out, holding the note between his fingers.

“Hello Lily.” He spoke with a wide smile and her eyes brightened.

“Kili!” she squealed, quickly wrapping her arms around him then stepped back and gingerly grabbed the note from his hand.

“I knew your affection with me wouldn’t last long.” He replied with an exaggerated sigh. “The blonde one gets all the love.”

“Oh hush it.” She muttered, giving him a look. “I love you too…I just love him a bit more.”

“You love me but he’s the one you want to make the dwarf babies with.” Kili stated with a grin and she swatted him, blushing furiously.

“Watch your mouth, you.”

“Although our children would’ve came out cuter but alas, the blonde one stole your heart before I could.”

Liliana giggled at his teasing, swatting him again and he laughed then nodded his head towards the hallway, leading to the stairs. She nodded and looked around, making sure no one was watching her, then headed towards the stairs, ascending. Reaching the top, she opened the note telling her exactly where to find him and she dashed down the hall, making her way to the balcony that was closer to the private quarters of the royal family.

As the balcony came into view, she saw him standing there, looking out towards the night sky and her heart swelled at the sight of him.

“Fili!”

He turned and grinned widely as she came running towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and a giggle erupted from her lips as his hands came around her waist, pulling her as close as physically possible to him.

“Hello there, my little dove. I’ve missed you.” He whispered into her ear before brushing gentle kisses down her jawline. Liliana blushed before pulling him by his chin to look at her. Her eyes hungrily drank in every feature of him, for she hadn’t been able to see him as often as she’d like since the success of the Battle of the Five Armies. With the success, he spent most of his time at the sides of Thorin and Kili, working to restore their kingdom.

They had been meeting in secret for years though, their passion for each other only growing; but out of fear of her father, Dwalin, rejecting the idea of them together, they never told anyone but Kili. Tonight was the feast in celebration of their victory and she had hoped she could see him, even from afar, but she was luckier than she’d hoped.

“Goodness, I’ve missed you so much.” She breathed out and he chuckled, reaching in and kissing the corner of her lips. Liliana smiled shyly and looked down before looking up again then reaching forward, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You’ve missed me so much yet that’s where you choose to give me a kiss?” Fili questioned teasingly and she laughed before cupping his face and kissing him firmly on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly, his hands sliding down her curves as he crashed his body onto hers and locked her against the wall. A little whimper left her lips and Fili smiled against her mouth before pulling back and looking her all over, with the same hungry look she had given him earlier. He curled a strand of her hair behind her ear and gazed at her as she licked her lips, breathless from the kiss and Fili didn’t know what to say to her; he’d be away for so long and seen so much, he wasn’t sure how to be normal with her again.

“I see Kili is still our messenger.” Liliana stated after a few minutes of silence, breaking through his worries. She glanced up at him with a grin and Fili let out a low laugh before brushing his lips on hers again.

“Very reluctantly.” He murmured against her lips, then pulled back. “But I convinced him it was an honorable act.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yes. Although he suggested it was something else entirely, but it’s too vulgar for my little dove.” He said and Liliana laughed.

“My father is Dwalin and you’re worried about things being too vulgar?” she asked, raising an eyebrow playfully and he gave a groan at the mention of her father.

“Don’t mention him now.” He urged and she giggled as he brought his hands to her face, his fingers caressing her cheeks softly. “I pulled you away because I wanted to see you. I needed to see you and take in all of you again…every time things became too difficult out there, I thought of you waiting for me. I thought of your smile. I thought of the sound of your laugh and the color of your eyes and the way your lips curved that certain way when you get upset.”

Liliana’s eyes softened and smiled at him tenderly as he continued but this time, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I also thought of how you used to blush every time I tugged a little on your skirt and laughed, because how furiously were you going to blush when I slipped everything off of you?”

“Fili!” Liliana reprimanded him with a shove to his chest and he laughed loudly but then turned serious again.

“You were my biggest push to make it back home, Lily.” He spoke, his voice just a whisper. “My benevolent, sweet Liliana that was nothing like the vile, disgusting world I saw out there.”

“And you did make it back.” She replied, her tone soft, tangling her fingers through his. “You made it back with everyone and fought to keep us all safe. And you’re going to make a wonderful king one day.”

“Only with you as queen by my side.” Fili stated, smiling at her and she smiled widely.

“I’d be honored, your highness.” Liliana said, bowing playfully and he rolled his eyes before pulling her close to him again.

“Then tonight…may I finally make you my lady?” He asked, the shift in his voice making Liliana look up at him and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

“There is no other person whose lady I’d rather be.” She replied, her voice barely a breathless whisper.

The two glanced at each other before Fili pulled her in and crashed his lips against hers, wanting to pour every ounce of his affection into the kiss. Picking her up, Fili slipped his hands under her dress and wrapped her legs around his waist as Liliana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as he starting walking towards his bedchambers. Their bodies tangled together and Fili had to pause and pin her against the wall to continue kissing, touching, and feeling every inch of her that he could reach. He would take her now, in the hallway if he could, but he wanted this to be everything she deserved and everything he had craved.

“F-Fili.” She spoke, breathless between their kisses. “Someone might catch us.”

“I – told Kili – to give us a signal.” He stated, his kisses moving down from her lips to her neck and making their way to her slightly exposed cleavage. Liliana gave a little moan and Fili grinned against her skin, pulling her legs tighter around him and bringing himself closer to her center, earning him another soft moan and making the heat in his body rise. He starting moving, fumbling down the hallway to his room with Liliana giggling at his stumbling.

“You won’t be giggling when I close that door on us.” Fili promised but she only giggled again as he leaned her against the door and searched for the door handle.

“Oh? What are you going to do to me, then?” she whispered and Fili paused, groaning softly.

“Keep talking in that tone and it’s going to be many, many things.”

But before Fili could open the door, the one voice the two had feared catching them, interrupted.

“And where the hell do you two think you’re going?”

Fili staggered in his spot, nearly dropping Liliana and the two looked at each in mortification. Slowly, the two turned to see Dwalin standing at the end of the hallway, a deadly expression on his face. Liliana quickly lowered herself and Fili backed away from her as Dwalin marched down the hallway, the two practically wincing at the anger that erupted with each step. He had kept his eye on her the entire time during the feast, wondering when she was going wander off like she always did during these events and watching her go with a nod from Kili, Dwalin knew he was finally going to find out where his little princess disappeared to.

Fili looked at Liliana’s terrified expression then looked back at Dwalin; He would gladly take on a hundred orcs than deal with Dwalin as he paused in front of them.

“I asked you two a question.” His voice nothing more than low growl.

“Papa… w-we just came up here to talk – n-nothing more!”

“We just wanted a private moment to catch up, Dwalin. It wasn’t anything you think!”

Dwalin’s eyes narrowed at the two.

“Talking, huh? Catching up?” He hissed then leaned into Fili’s face. “Is that why your hand was half-way up my daughter’s skirt? Is that your way of…catching up, young prince?”

Fili winced then attempted a smile. “I was hoping you hadn’t seen that, actually.” He stated and only when Liliana gave him a kick to the shin did he quickly blurted out. “But it wasn’t going to get any farther than that! Nothing was going to happen, we were –“

Dwalin grabbed Fili by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. “You want to put your hands up my daughter’s skirt, you marry her first.” He murmured. “I don’t care if your royal blood was going to save this kingdom, I will cut your hands off and make you wear them around your neck like a pretty necklace if you don’t do this the right way.”

“Papa!” Liliana called out, outraged and his head snapped her direction.

“You want to be his little lady, don’t you, sweetheart?” He asked, his demeanor suddenly changing and she hesitated before nodding. “Then shut it.” 

Dwalin paused and let go of Fili, examining the two who had shrunken in his presence; he had always known this day would come for his little girl…he just hadn’t thought it’d be with Fili. Especially to find them in such a compromising position.

Nodding to himself, he then grabbed each of them by their ear and dragged them both back down to the feast, passing Kili on their way down who looked shocked then sniggered as he followed them.

“ – Completely unnecessary, Papa! We were just – “

“ – We were on our way down, honestly – “

Dwalin dragged the two in front of Dis and Thorin, who blinked at the trio in confusion.

“What’s this?” Dis asked, looking at her son then at Dwalin.

“Your son dishonored my daughter.”

“Papa, honestly!”

“I did no such thing!”

“Congratulations, Dis. You got yourself your first daughter-in-law. I expect a discussion in dowry soon.”

Thorin snorted and Dis blinked rapidly as Liliana turned bright red and Fili groaned in embarrassment.

“I see you got caught.” Kili stated, wrapping an arm around Fili who glared at him.

“So much for your warning. Look what’s happened.”

“Are you complaining?” Dwalin sneered at Fili. “You sounded more than eager to marry her when you were saying all those pretty words up there to her, eh?!”

“Oh calm down, Dwalin. He meant no harm.” Thorin said with a chuckle, holding Dwalin back.

“I’d marry her here if you wanted, I just don’t see the need for the fuss, Dwalin!” Fili replied defensively. “It’s not like you don’t know me well enough.”

“That’s Master Dwalin to you, laddie.” Dwalin stated, narrowing his eyes and towering over Fili, who leaned back with a grimace.

“This is not how I wanted people to find out.” Liliana stated quietly, rubbing her temples.

“Oh dear, we all knew already. It was just your father.” Dis said, smiling at her then pulling on a strand of her hair lightly. “I expect lots of grandchild though. And I mean lots of them.”

“You lot knew?” Dwalin roared as Liliana groaned at Dis’s comment. Dwalin’s outraged resulted in Dis and Thorin trying to half-heartily calm him down, holding back their laughter, while Fili stole glances at Liliana, wanting to comfort her without getting his head chopped off by Dwalin’s axe.

Kili cleared his throat and Fili looked at him. “I’ll distract them. Run along, love birds.”

“Oh look, you’re making yourself useful.” Fili replied and Kili snickered at the sarcasm.

Grabbing Liliana’s hand, he quickly pulled her away from the three adults and made his way back to where they had been interrupted.

“You do realize they’re going to know we left and where we are?” she said, panting slightly as they dashed upstairs and Fili paused as they reached the main hallway that lead to his room.

“And I hope you realize I don’t care very much?” he replied and she chuckled, before leaning into his arms and kissing him fervently on the lips.

“Mm. You never actually did, did you?” she asked, grinning as he led her up to his door, opening it with much more ease than his previous attempt.

Fili shook his head with a smirk as he shut the door and locked it, his eyes never leaving her. “No, I never did.” He replied, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side. He reached her in two quick strides and backed her into the bed, gently pushing her to lie down and she glanced up at him with wide eyes, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

“I said I wanted to make you my lady tonight and I will. It’s going to be just you and I.”

“Just you and I.” she repeated softly, her hands traveling down his chest.

“No interruptions.” He whispered, kissing her again, his hands making way to where they had been earlier. “Not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
